The kitchen is a place where convenience is always examined and attempts are made to improve. One particular area that receives constant attention is kitchen storage. There have been many articles that have attempted, with varying levels of success, to improve upon convenience and storage in the kitchen
U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,269 relates to a storage rack comprising interconnected wire material. While this may be suitable for plates or small pans, the arrangement would not be stable for larger pots and pans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,700 relates to a storage rack that has a flanged base to provide stability of the article while in use. However, the hooks intended for hanging the pots and pans would cause difficulties where storage space is not plentiful.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0099617 addresses the issue of storage space. This application proposes an article that is placed over a kitchen sink comprising storage area within the perimeter of the article and hooks for hanging pots on the outer perimeter. This may not be aesthetic pleasing to have this article permanently in view over the kitchen sink.
There is a need for a simple, low cost article for safely and effectively storing pots and pans that does not take up much space and may, if needed be either hidden from view, or placed an inconspicuous area.